The Little Merhog
by LoverAngelForEver
Summary: Sonic is a young merhog who saves and falls in love with the Prince of the Black Arms, Shadow, after his ship wrecks. Making a deal with the devil, Sonic gives up his voice for a pair of legs. Sonic must marry the prince or, if fail, return to the sea to marry the sea alchemist. Are two beings from different worlds never meant to be or will love prevail? Sonadow.


The seas were calm on this day. Returning from a Kingdom from the west part of the lands. The idea was for the young prince to marry a princess of the faraway lands, however he wasn't so easy to be smitten with one female.

He declined the princess... Much to the prince's father disproval.

The black hedgehog wasn't rude to her, but more so informative to her. When he laid his eyes on her, he could tell this wasn't what she wanted. She didn't want a man to choose her, she wanted to choose her own, to marry for love. Just as the black hedgehog who she had met wanted.

He Bowed, took her hand, kissed it, then spoke to her.

"I'm not the one for you." His voice holds no emotion but it was all she needed to here. And he could tell by the smile that she did have someone she wanted to be with. The prince had set both of them free.

"Shadow" the voice was raspy but held a threatening tone to it. Shadow pulled his ruby orbs from the water below, he knew what this about. "This is unacceptable!"

Shadow only rolled his eyes to the alien floating before him. "She was too young."

"No excuses, Shadow! I'm starting to doubt your loyalty to the crown." Black Doom growled, not happy with his son's disobedience, but none the less defeated. He turns floating away to leave Shadow in his thoughts. "Next Spring, we set for the kingdom towards the North."

Shadow knew Black Doom won't let up, which meant sooner or later the King would arrange a marriage. Shadow still felt this nagging feeling in his chest. Maria, before she passed had wanted him to marry for love, no matter what he was told to do. Shadow's only option was to keep staling until that one person came along. Would Black Doom be able to hold off that long?

Shadow placed his face in his hands. What was he supposed to do?

"Too stubborn for your own good?"

Shadow looks up to the bat standing next to him, dressed in royal garbs. He only shakes his head. "I understand that I have a duty to the crown, but I also need to do what's best for me. If I marry someone that I choose, I will be able to rule more properly when the time comes. Some people don't seem to feel the same way."

"If only the world thought the way you did." She leans on the railing on the front of the ship looking into the water. "On a better note, it seems Queen Alene is in a good mood. See how calm the ocean is?"

Shadow raised a brow. "Alene?"

"Ruler of the mermobians. Don't tell me, you never heard of them?" Rouge smirks.

Shadow smirks back. "I have. All this time I spend on the ocean, I was hoping to see one."

XXX

The Mer-Queen smiles as she presents her three children with their coming of age present. Held inside a clam shell, each child was given a flower, and a pearl imbedded in the center to hold the petals in place. Each child was given a certain color that that complement their fur color. The female of purple fur and fins was given a purple flower. The male of green fur and fins was given a green flower and the third child of blue fur and fins was given a flower of blue color. The children were of triplet but the oldest was the blue one. (Of six minutes). He would be heir to the throne when the queen passed.

"These gifts represent your coming of age and thus, I grant you permission to visit the surface." Queen Alene smiled to her three children, triples. All turned 18 on this day. Their names. Sonia, the purple furred one, Manic, the green furred one, and Sonic, the blue furred one.

XXX

Nightfall and Shadow watched the clouds carefully. Black Doom slept along with the other royals of his court. Shadow decided that sleep wasn't going to be welcomed tonight. Too much on his mind.

"Shadow?" the voice was filled with concern and worry for her friend.

"Not now Rouge." His tone came off as cold and annoyed. What most people would find to be a threat, rouge knew it for him to be anxious. "This isn't the best time."

"Maria would have been proud of who you have become." Rouge smiles to the black hedgehog next to her. "No matter what happens, I'll always remain by your side."

"I will" Shadow doesn't look to her but his eyes soften a little. "That means a lot."

"Shadow, just to tell you, friend to friend, it isn't just Black Doom that's concerned about you not marrying." Rouge's voice turns to that of concern.

"I know. The whole kingdom is waiting on a royal wedding." Shadow sighs, turning to Rouge. "That's not what bothers me. I know that if I don't marry soon, Black Doom will think I am plotting against him, and have me exiled, or killed."

"I know you and him don't see eye to eye on things." Rouge shrugs. "But as long as you take the throne the right way, there shouldn't be an issue... as long as you GET MARRIED!"

"Rouge! Don't you get it? I want to marry someone who love me for me, not for my title or for what I have. Someone who is real." Shadow shakes his head. "Sorry Rouge. I know Maria isn't physically here anymore, but I also know that she is with me in spirit. Therefore I think Maria is going to play with fate and show me just who I am meant to be with."

Rouge shakes her head. "How will you know this is the person that Maria has chosen for you?"

"I will know. When we touch, hold hands, hands, kiss, even just seeing them, I will know." Shadow smiles. "It will hit me like lightning."

Then a flash of lightning lit up the sky and reflected off the water. Rouge looks to Shadow annoyed. "I think Maria took your statement a little too literally."

Not soon later the ocean started to become rough and the waves became too much.

"Rouge!" Shadow shouted over the start of the high winds. The boat was beginning to sway rough. It started to get rougher now. Waves were plashing on the deck. Forcing sailors to fall to the deck hard. Another wave was coming over the deck and right into Rouge.

Shadow thought fast and grabbed rough by the wrist and pulled her close to him. The impact of the water forced both of them to their knees. When the water retracted back into the ocean, both were on their knees, coughing and breathing heavily.

Shadow looked around franticly. He could tell the ship wouldn't be able to take much more. They were stuck in a hurricane and not too far from home. The sailors were readying the life boats.

Shadow could see Black Doom being escorted to the life boats. Which told Shadow he should do the same for Rouge. He helped her stand and led her the boat, when he looked over to see if the king was behind him, he saw a piece of the crow's nest falling towards Black Doom.

Maria's voice was heard in his voice and new if he didn't so something, Black Doom would have his head for it. He handed Rouge to one of the sailors and then jumped at Black Doom. The crow's nest missed both of the males my inches. Shadow hit Black Doom so hard they went flying back into the other room.

Shadow had managed to land under the alien king in the attempt to save his father's life, a fine wooden table in the process. Black Boom got up with easy, but shadow laid in the broken pieces of wood in pain. The king looked down to his heir. "Shadow, a noble move. Perhaps I was wrong about you. If you can get out of here alive, I might consider your loyalty to the crown."

Shadow was breathing hard and in pain. He knew what that meant. Black Doom, His own blood relative and living relative wouldn't help him.

He had to get himself to the life boat on his own. No chaos emerald and even if he had one. He would be too weak to try anyway. He had to do this is old fashion way. He gets to his feet, holding his side. He could tell he had a few cracked ribs.

When he stepped out of the room he could see the boat was in flames. The mix of lanterns and wine don't mix with winds.

Shadow could see the life boats in the water and was debating to jump in or not. His decision was never made. A piece of debris made his decision and hit him in the back of the head. Knocking him out and sending him into the water.

Rouge looked in horror as the bubble stopped coming up.

Black Doom snickered. "We did what we could for him."

XXX

The blue murhog couldn't help but to feel that something was dead wrong. His dreams seemed to tell him that. A blonde haired girls with the eyes as blue as the ocean he lived in seemed to speak to him in his dreams.

He remembered the fear and worry his her voice that forced him up in bed with a gasps. "Please, help him. He drowning and he needs you!"

Sonic left his bed and he could see from the window from the underwater palace that something was going on. He could see flames and lights flashing. Lightning. The change in the current from under the ocean could be felt too. A storm.

Sonic swam out of the bedroom window without a sound and left for the surface world. A place where he was band for almost 18 years. Now he was entering for a rescue mission.

He reached the surface and when he broke through, he could see what was left of a ship. Sonic could see many life boats leaving the area and disappearing into the darkness, towards the east.

Sonic looked back to the wreckage and saw that no one was left on board, and if they were, they wouldn't be alive. Sonic started looking around franticly, trying to find a body. He didn't know what or who he was looking for but something didn't feel right, and when his gut told him something, it was usually right.

Then his eyes saw the most handsome man the young murhog had ever seen. Laying on a piece of drift wood was a black and red hedgehog, passed out cold and apparently water logged. On how it looked. It seemed he got knocked out and woke up for a second to grab something, then passed out again.

Then the black hedgehog went under again.

Sonic dove after him, grabbed and broke the surface. Keeping the black hedgehog above water, he swam in the direction of the life boats.

XXX

It took the entire night but Sonic managed to bring the hedgehog to shore, on a beach. The black hedgehog was pretty beat up but he was alive. Sonic smiled at the unconscious hedgehog under him. He couldn't help but to caress his face and chest. Feeling his tones arm and waist.

There was something about him that drew sonic to him. His body, his touch, just looking at made him feel like he knew this hedgehog before. Without even a second thought sonic leaned in...

And kissed the black hedgehog.

In that kiss he could feel everything. A million feelings all at one. It was like they two were meant to be. Sonic relished in the kiss, holding the hedgehog's face in his hands. That's when he felt two hands on his own waist.

The male under him was awake.

Sonic pulled away from the kiss and could see half lidded red orbs looking up at him and Sonic only smiled. Then he heard footsteps coming their way. In a state of panic he took off to the ocean. He felt the black hedgehog grasp at his wrist but too weak to keep hold. Sonic left the black hedgehog a small present in his hand, to know who he is.

When Sonic finds a way to be with this hedgehog, he will know who he was.

XXX

If there was anything Shadow was sure of in his state right now, it was he head hurt, his ribs hurt, and he was alive. It was obvious someone was looking out for him last night. Maria was. He knew that. Then who ever saved him was either an angel, or someone who was real.

This kiss sure felt real as anything.

"Shadow?" The female voice sounded close. "Oh Chaos! Shadow!"

"Wow!" That voice sounded relieving to hear too. "Shadow? You made it?"

Rouge and Silver found Shadow alive and in one piece. Both helped him to his feet but Shadow couldn't seem to take his eyes off the ocean. Someone out there saved him and for some unknown reason Shadow couldn't help to feel like... he loved him?

Of all things, he fell in love with a male.

"Hey, um... Shadow!?" Rouge finally got the hedgehog's attention. "You alright? You look dazed."

"Rouge... someone saved me. He kissed me and...He was the most beautiful being I have ever seen." Shadow almost fell over only for Silver to catch him.

"Shadow?" Silver smiles as he supports the hedgehog by throwing shadow' arm over his shoulder. "I think you swallowed too much sea water."

"Hold on! Wait a second!?" Round supports Shadow by taking his other arm and throwing it over her shoulder. "Did you just say 'he'!?"

"Yes, Rouge I did." He smirks proud of what his heart tells him. Maria played his fate. She sent someone to save him and this savior has his heart. "I'm in love with a male blue hedgehog. Eyes like emeralds, lips like satin. My one and only."

Rouge only shakes her head. "As happy as I am for you, how will you even find this person?"

"Never mind finding this person, how will you get your father to agree to such a feat?" Silver asked. "How do you even know he even exists?"

Shadow shakes his head as he pulls his arm from rouges grip, showing both the white bat and the white hedgehog what the mysterious male left the prince. "He left me this."

A flower with a pearl in the middle, the color of the bright blue.

XXX

Sonic smiled as he watched the white bat and hedgehog carry the prince towards the castle.

"Shadow." Sonic sighs the same in a dream like sense. "Even his name has a sense of allure to it."

"Sonic!" a voice called out from a distance. A young child. "Sonic! I've been-"

The two finned merfox was grabbed by Sonic, a hand over his mouth to shush his young friend. His voice is whisper but you can hear the warning tone in it. "Tails, be quiet. They will hear you."

"Sorry Sonic. I didn't know." Tails looks at the three figures disappearing in the distance. "Queen Alene was worried about you. No one had seen you at all last night. Guess we know why."

"He's beautiful Tails." Sonic smiles as he looks to the area where the prince was laying. "I think... I might have feeling for him"

"Sonic! No!" Tails shakes his head, franticly. "You're both from different worlds. It would never work. If your mother even found out you came face to face with a land dweller, you will never be able to be break the surface again. You will be forbidden! You can continue this affair with him! It's only asking for more trouble."

"That's why I'm going to go talk to her."

Tails shakes his head at just how delusional this hedgehog can be. "Really Sonic? You're going to try and talk to your mom about this? About leaving the ocean world and gaining access to the surface world? Even if she did say ok, you would never be welcomes back to the ocean world again."

"I wasn't talking about her." Sonic smirks. "I was talking about... HER."

Tails eyes go wide. "Sonic no! Not her."

Didn't matter. Sonic was already diving down into the ocean preparing for the journey down into the deep black of the waters. He heard talks about this woman. Right now it was the only lead he had.

XXX

Sonic could tell that through this trip Tails wasn't going to quit on his warns on what a bad idea this was. Sonic however knew his twin finned friend was right, but what choice did the murhog have? None really. His mother wouldn't help him. He knew this witch would help for a small price.

Of course, no one had seen her for years, no one was sure she was even around or if she was even a she, she could be a he for anyone knew. No one really came here unless it was for a dire situation.

By the way the cave entrance looked, he could see why people wouldn't dare to enter here.

Sonic entered the cave in a cautious manner. This place was very dark and the cave walls were covered in tentacle like creatures. One even lashed out and grabbed his fin, which he and Tails had to fight the slimming black thing to have the sea's prince released.

When both males saw an eerie glow coming from the other end of the cave, Sonic knew he would soon find the help he needed. Tails on the other hand wasn't going to try to make a last attempt to change the hedgehog's mind.

"Sonic please. Don't do this" Tails grabs the prince's wrist in an effort to make the murhog halt and listen to reason. "You don't need to do this. This yells bad idea all over it. Talk to Queen Aleena, She might listen to reason."

"Tails." Sonic shakes his head. If it was any of my other two siblings, then maybe, but I'm the heir. She would never let me leave, never let us be together. We are from different worlds. This is my only option. I don't have a-"

"Choice? Come now. What can I do for the prince of the seas?"

Sonic and Tails looked at the half hedgehog, half octopus creature. She wasn't a she.

She was a he.

Sonic smiled as he pushed the young two-finned merfox out of the way. "I need your help. I need to join the surface world."

The green half hedgehog half octopus thing, held a close resemblance of Sonic. Green fur and blue eyes, opposite to Sonic's fur color and eyes. The green hedgehog smirked showing a sharp canine. "I suppose I can help you."

XXX

The green hedgehog dips the bottle into the boiling vat of red liquid by a string. Obvious too dangerous to be touched by bare hands. When the bottle is lifted, the glass container is corked shut by a skull looking cork.

Sonic reaches for the bottle but it's jerked from his reaches. A figure waved in his face. "Nah, uh, uh. Not so fast, Blue. Before I give you your ticket out of here, a payment is required for such favors."

Sonic only shakes his head in defeat. He didn't bring anything with him, and the only thing that held any value was given to the black hedgehog the night before. "I... Don't have anything."

"Well, young prince." The green hedgehog smirks. "Since I'm doing you two favors, I feel two payments will be enough. Since you say you have nothing, I suppose we can come to an agreement."

"Sonic, don't-" Tails calls but is cut off by a tentacle covering his mouth.

"You see, Sonic. For the payment of this little mixture. I'm not only going to grant your legs. This turn, I want you voice. Do we have a deal?"

Sonic ponders this for a minute. He didn't have a choice. "We do."

"Wonderful." The green smirks. "This potion will only last until the day after the prince marries. If he marries you, you stay as a land dweller. If he doesn't marry you, you return to the sea. In return, you marry me. Do you agree?"

Sonic looks to Tails who is shaking his head franticly, begging his friend to say no. Sonic thought about it. The black hedgehog knew what Sonic looked like. He saw him, face to face. It just leveled another worry. Same gender relationships were welcomed in the sea. Would the same be welcomed to the land? It was a risk he needed to take.

"I agree." Sonic nodded.

With a smirk, the green alchemist hands over the bottle and in quick reflexes, he grabbed the prince by the wrist...

And kissed him.

Sonic closes his eyes, he could feel a sting in his throat. It hurt and it forced him to squeeze his eyes shut tighter. The kiss wasn't like the kiss he had with the black hedgehog. It was forced and unwanted.

He didn't enjoy it.

When he felt the alchemists lips leave his, he opened his eyes to see the green octo-hog smirking at him, a glowing blue orb above his hand. "Speak, blue."

Sonic opened his mouth, and his lips moved, but nothing came out.

. "Best to drink this when you're at the surface, on the beach. I suppose, to make it fair for you, if you marry him, you get to keep your legs and I'll return your voice." The green alchemist handed the hedgehog the bottle. "I hope to see you real soon, blue."

XXX

Sonic made the swim from the cave of the green alchemist to the beach where he brought the black hedgehog. It was a long swim and was glad Tails was there to make the trip with him. Sonic could tell though that Tails wasn't happy about what Sonic decided.

Sonic made his way to the shore and pulled himself onto the land, with the bottle in hand. Tails only stayed to make sure his friend would be ok. He didn't want to leave his best friend alone until someone found him.

Sonic popped the cork on the bottle and took a smell of the potion. He winced at the horrible smell but took it with strive as he downed the whole bottle.

Sonic tossed the bottle as he withered in pain. Tails could only watch with his eyes swelled with tears. He watched as his friend wince and moved as the pain became more and more unbearable. There was nothing the merfox could do.

Sonic held hid sides and laid on his stomach as the pain seemed to move from his hips to the bottom of his fins and then back up again. It was a cutting feeling, like a knife straight down his fins. He could feel the bones his lower half begin to break and bend as they take another form. The burning feeling started as his scales became skin. It felt, as if, oil was spilt on him and someone through a match on him. Then the pulling sensation started as blue fur started to grow out.

It made it worst that Sonic couldn't scream or yell.

Tails could see that Sonic had two blue legs, like he never had fins. He seemed to fit in well with these Mobian land dwellers. In the moon light, Tails could see traces of blood being soaked in the sand. A sign of what he and Tails only, knew what used to be.

He could tell Sonic passed out from the pain and blood loss. No wanting to leave his friend and adopted big brother alone, he waited behind a rock all through the night, nodding off, but never falling asleep.

He was happy when the sun started to rise, and a few hours later, a black hedgehog came walking down the shore, when he spotted the blue hedgehog, he came running.

That's when tails took his leave.

XXX

Shadow held the blue hedgehog in his arms. He could see blood under the male in the sand, but nothing showed him of a wound or gash. He was clean and very well kept. When the blue hedgehog opened his eyes Shadow couldn't help but smile in joy. It was as if, a weight was lifted from his shoulders.

"It's you." Shadow pulls the hedgehog up into a sitting position against a boulder. "You were the one who saved me a few nights ago. Who are you? What's your name?"

Sonic looks to the sand and traces a figure through, spelling his name.

"Sonic?" Shadow asked a he read his name. Sonic nodded.

Shadow stands and helps the blue hedgehog to his feet, he can tell the blue hedgehog had been through a lot. Seeing on how the hedgehog was naked and seeing the chill in the air was starting as it was coming to the summer's end was near, he gave the blue hedgehog his trench coat. Shadow being slightly taller and built, the coat seemed more like a dress to the blue hedgehog.

Shadow wrapped a hand around his waist as he led Sonic back to the palace. A slow process but an enjoyable one.

XXX

"Black Doom is not going to buy this at all!"

"Look, the agreement was that I would find a partner and marry them. I found someone who I found would be a perfect mate. I won't marry anyone else."

"It doesn't hurt to try, Rouge. The least Shadow can do is talk to the King. Try and persuade him to change his mind. If this is Shadow wants to be with, and if the hedgehog consents to it, who are we to oppose the future king?" Silver smiles as he looks to the Blue hedgehog. "Do you love Shadow?"

Sonic nodded. Silver smiled in approval. "See Rouge? If they both feel the same, we can't just divide them because of gender. Love is a normal Mobian and alien emotion, not a political stand point."

Shadow pulled Sonic into his arms as he kissed his lovers forehead. "If only the world thought like you did, Silver."

Rouge shook her head in frustration. "I wasn't saying that I was against it. I always knew Shadow had a thing for males. Never did seem to have an attraction to the opposite sex. Anyway, the king will want to have a word with Shadow. I think now is the time."

XXX

"Shadow, it's good to see you're feeling better after your swim from a few nights back?" Black Doom Chuckled darkly. "What brings you, to see me?"

"I agreed I would marry." Shadow smirks. "I found him. He one I want to be with,"

His four red open a little wider than usual, a small detail he uses to show surprise but trying to hide it. Black doom pushes himself off his throne. He hovers as he approaches shadow. Black Doom looked at his young son kneeling before him. "Did I hear right? You said you will marry?"

"I did father." Shadow stands with determination. "The blue hedgehog that saved me, the night the ship caught fire and sank."

Black Doom hums but it seems sounds more like a gurgling. He narrows his eyes at Shadow in an intimidating sense. Shadow only gives it right back. It was the way of the Black Arms. If the heir looked away, he was weak. Shadow was everything but weak.

Black Doom and Shadow never saw eye to eye on anything but he is the first born of the royal. Shadow did have what it took to keep this country together and he was next in line for the throne. That didn't mean Shadow was entitled to though.

"Silver! Bring this blue hedgehog to me!"

That didn't mean Black Doom couldn't change his mind though.

Black Doom looked away from Shadow. Figured he could at least amuse himself with this. A hedgehog from the ocean had saved his son. And now his son wants to marry him. What... Shadow wants to marry... A HE!?

Sonic stepped into the throne, confidence in his walk. Rouge had helped him with a bath and had put him in clothes. They belonged to Shadow in his younger years seeing in how Sonic is a little shorter than Shadow.

Black Doom noticed how Shadow met the blue hedgehog and led him by the hand to meet him. "What's your name, hedgehog?"

Sonic moves his lips but nothing comes out. Realizing his mistake, Sonic shakes his head in disappointment, then places his hand on his hand on his neck. Shadow could see Black Doom was getting frustrated. Shadow spoke up in Sonic's defense. "His name is Sonic."

"He can stay for the time being."

Shadow gripped Sonic's hand. "Thank you father."

"A marriage, however, I can't allow Shadow."

"No!" Shadow could feel his heart shatter at Black Doom's words. "You can't do that!"

XXX

Sitting outside by the shore that night, Sonic looked into the ocean. Sadness took over as he started to remember how Black Doom refused the marriage, then a familiar face came from the water.

"Sonic?" the twin finned merfox smiled. "I can't stay long, but if you ever need my, just hold your pearled flower up to moon. I will always see the reflection and I'll come when I'm needed."

Sonic smiles as he sees his friend leave. Even now with both of them separated by two worlds, he knew Tails would have his friend's back, until the very end.

XXX

A month had pass and Black Doom was set on a wedding. He had picked a bride for Shadow. In fact the wedding was scheduled the next day. On a Ship none the less. A sea wedding.

XXX

That night Sonic went out the ocean and held up his pearl flower to the moon. A bright reflection shined off and a few minutes later, Tails came swimming to Sonic.

Tails held a smile but after seeing Sonic's face of sadness and him holding back tears. Tails knew what was going on. "Sonic? What's going on? He won't..."

Sonic shook his head. He drew pictures in the sand explaining who denied the wedding. Tails caught on. Shadow did love him but his father wouldn't welcome the union.

Tails took off back into the ocean. "Don't worry Sonic. I'll find some way to make it so you can return to the ocean to your family. Not the alchemist."

XXX

The wedding day, Sonic was devastated that it wasn't him and he knew Shadow didn't love her, but he had to do what his father said.

Sonic didn't go. He had one more night with Shadow, before he would return to the sea, and marry the alchemy he thought he would never have to marry.

XXX

In the middle of the night, Sonic could hear pebbles being thrown at his window of the ship. He got and walked to the deck. There Tails was with his two other siblings. Something seemed off. They were missing their pendants, family heirlooms.

"Sonic." Sonia whispered. "Here."

It was a dagger. Sonia through onto the ship's deck where it landed at his feet.

"We traded out amulets for that dagger." Maniac explains. "The sea wizard said if you pierce the prince's heart with this dagger and stain with his blood, you will return to your family.

XXX

Sonic watches as his family disappeared back into the water. He went into the prince's. He held the dagger with two hands, ready for the kill.

Sonic took hi aimed, ready for the heart, when he went to push into him, he stopped himself. He couldn't do this. He walked back onto the deck and through the dagger into the water.

The sun started to rise. Shadow would be forced to spend the rest of his life with someone he didn't even love and Sonic would do the same.

He got on top of the rails and readied his jump. He never noticed the storm clouds rolling fast.

"Sonic! No!"

Sonic jumped right into the water, leaving the prince behind.

XXX

A thunder was heard as Shadow looked frantic into the water over the balcony. Black Doom and the new bride next to him.

"It is as it should be Shadow." Black Doom Chuckled. "It was never meant to be."

"It was meant to be! You just wouldn't let it be!" Shadow shot back. Black Doom didn't like it.

"Shadow! I'll have you executed if you-"

Black doom never got to finish his threat. A struck of lightning had hit both Black Doom and his new wife. Killing both.

Shadow fell back onto the decks railings of the balcony. He just looked over the two bodies lying on the deck.

What the hell is going-!?" Rouge came from her room wearing her robe, when she spotted the two dead bodies, she knew what happened. The storm clouds were subsiding. "Maria must have fixed fate in your favor."

Shadow turned around to look into the water. "Not all of it."

XXX

Sonic made the long trip back to alchemist cave. When he was making the trip, he could feel a sting in his throat. When he went to make a noise, he noticed his voice was back. Was odd but satisfying none the less.

When he made it to the cave, he entered but he found the alchemist dead. One of his potions must have blew up in his face. The only thing left now, was to see his family. Not before grabbing the amulets his siblings gave up to return.

XXX

"What you have done, I can't not overlook. You put this family in danger and betrayed us. I hereby have to banish you for this." Aleena shook her head. "I forgive you, Sonic. But I can't overlook your crimes."

Sonic nodded as he hugged his siblings and left.

XXX

Sonic sat on a rock looking to the palace, watching as the prince laid in the sand, relaxing. He heard about his father and new bride through the locals. He felt horrible. If only they had another chance.

"Sonic?"

Sonic smiled. "Hey Tails."

"I'm sorry about what happened."

Sonic only shrugs. "It's better to have loved and lost, than to never have loved at all. Isn't that what they say? Besides, I can travel the oceans now. No kingdom to hold me back."

"I figured, but why not do it with Shadow?" Tails smiles at Sonic's confused face. He pulls out a bottle. "You belong with him.

"Where did you get that?"

Tails smiles. "She had just enough left for a bottle. Figured you could use it."

What about you?"

"I'm needed with your family. I'll let them know how you are doing." Tails smiles

Sonic hugs his friend, and takes the bottle. "Thanks Tails."

Sonic downs the bottle. That transformation never gets any easier.

XXX

Shadow waked from a shadow blocking his son. When he opens his eyes, he is relieved with who he sees. The blue hedgehog he had thought he had lost forever was here with him. He took him into his arms, wrapping the trench coat around his blue makes body. He kissed his blue love tenderly and hugged him tightly.

"Maria, she fixed my fate."

"She fixed mine too." Sonic smiled.

Shadow smiled as he pulled the hedgehog closer into his arms. He could even speak. With Black Doom meeting a grim fate and his bride meeting the same, it gave both of them a way to start a new.

Shadow stood, taking Sonic's hand and leading him back to the palace. "Come. We must plan for a wedding."


End file.
